Jar of Hearts
by soon2be-Guardian
Summary: What happens when your heart is ripped appart by those you love the most? Both betrayed your trust and caused you pain. Sorry not good at summarys Songfic. Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly do Not own Vampire Academy. The wonderful Richelle Mead does.  
>I don't own Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri does. =) hope you like it.<br>**

She walked around avoiding the one that broke her heart, the cheater.  
>He betrayed her with, the one she trusts the most. She can't look at either of them.<br>She cheated, he cheated. Now the pain they share is unbearable.  
>He lost her love, her trust, and her care.<br>She lost his love, his trust, and his care.**  
><strong>

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>**

They walk around, no emotions, no reactions. Stoned faced people with blank looks that never leave. Yet the ones who betrayed search for the ones they have lost begging for forgiveness.**  
><strong>

**And I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<br>**

But they just turn away, how could they think forgiveness is possible.  
>The scars left on the two are prominent. Just seeing them broke their hearts in to pieces.<br>Hearts have been taken, never to be replaced.  
>Love has left the two that needed it the most. Torn from their body, leaving a hole.<strong><br>**

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>**

The ice has formed around their hearts, no warmth left for their love.  
>Not once did they think about the consequences.<br>So they learn the hard way, don't come after those you hurt the most.  
>You don't deserve their forgiveness.<br>Who do you think would forgive betrayal like that?

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

You ask where they are, but the truth is their hiding from you.  
>You may want to search for them but they are nowhere to be found.<br>They are too strong to forgive you, those who betrayed their very trust.  
>They will never find their way back to you, nor will you ever find a way in to their hearts.<p>

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>**  
>Still they walk around void of emotion, living without those they truly need.<br>But you seek their love, yet there is none left in them.**  
><strong>**  
>And I learned to live, half-alive<br>And now you want me one more time  
><strong>  
>Who do they think they are, spoiled to the core, not realising the people they thought would never leave. You leave scars on their heart, none that can be removed.<br>You have taken their hearts away,  
>you tore the love right from them without thinking.<br>The bond. Strong emotions. You forgot.**  
><strong>**  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
><strong>

All that is left is a chill running to your core.  
>The ice that has frozen you cold, a killer.<br>Yet you try to beg, knowing that it will cause pain.  
>Why come back, who do you think has the right?<p>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>**

It will take them time to ever feel alright,  
>how to trust and see emotion in their eyes.<br>They both wish that they had never met, just leave the pain behind and forget.  
>You broke what you promised to them.<br>'I love you, I will always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'  
>What happened to that? You crushed it and lit it on fire.<strong><br>**

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>**

But now you chase them down.  
>Yet you know you will never get them back.<strong><br>**

**And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<br>**

Still you try but never will they forgive you.  
>You left the scars.<br>Took their hearts.  
>And tore out all the emotions, all but sadness.<br>Left them in a depression.**  
><strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>**

You killed them, the ice surrounding you soul,  
>It killed them, tore them apart.<br>All you can think about is yourselves  
>What about them, all the pain you have caused.<br>What about how they feel.**  
><strong>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>**

Still who do you think you are.  
>The have scars that can never be removed.<br>Their hearts were removed by you.  
>They have no love left for you or anyone.<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

Both of your hearts cold and dead,  
>Your soul should have stayed gone. It didn't come back whole.<br>So don't go back from them, all you will do is hurt them.  
>They won't come back at all<strong>.<br>**

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>**

**Who do you think you are?  
><strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
><strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
><strong>

Both Rose and Christian look at each other and cure the emptiness that has formed.  
>They turn around one last time to see Lissa and Dimitri begging for them not to leave,<br>but it's too late. No space left for forgiveness.  
>They face the gate and leave behind the people that hurt them the most.<p>

**Review please :)  
>Good, Bad?<br>This is my First Song Fic.  
>Soon2be-Guardian.<strong>


	2. Authors Note

**Thanks for your reviews guy they were much appreciated. I'm glad you like it.  
>=D<strong>

**Soon2be- Guardian**


End file.
